The Dream
by Queen Sunshadow
Summary: Dreams come to Dwarves, guiding them to their mates. Thorin decidedly doesn't want his Dream, nor a mate. But some things are unavoidable. AU. Thorin/Bilbo.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Dreams come to Dwarves, guiding them to their mates. Thorin decidedly doesn't want his Dream, nor a mate. But some things are unavoidable. AU. Thorin/Bilbo.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to the Hobbit franchise, including characters, setting, or plots.

**Rating: **Mature

**Warnings: **Slash, yaoi, hints of incest

**Main Pairing: **Thorin/Bilbo

**Side Pairing(s):** Hints at Fili/Kili

**Note: **I have fallen in love with this pairing. I can't help it. I've read like.. most stories about them together and since I have run out of things to read, I have no choice but to write my own! This is totally AU. Smaug hasn't attacked or taken over Erebor. He might not even be mentioned in future chapters.

Now I'm going to be honest, I have not read the book in ages, so if my stuff seems inaccurate feel free to punt me. Their appearances are based off the movie, which I have only seen once. Thank goodness for Google!

Heads up, there _might_ be non-con in this if I decide to include Azog.

'_Italics_'- Thoughts of characters

"_Italics_" – Whispering/Singing

–

**Chapter One – Insufferable Wizards**

–

"I do not wish to take a mate. I do not wish to have an heir. Why do you not understand, dense wizard, that I wish to be _alone_." Icy blue eyes drilled into sky blue eyes with dense wrinkles surrounding them, harsh words uttered through gritted teeth. The wizard in question was a tall chap, with long gray hair and matching beard, clad modestly in billowing robes. He had a staff in hand, and he banged it on the ground in irritation before speaking to the dwarf before him.

"Thorin Oakenshield! You may think I am dense, but it is you who has your head in the clouds! Your father is dead. It is a sad, sorry fact, but a fact nonetheless and you must consider what is best for your kingdom! While your nephews are indeed next in line should you, and let us pray you don't, pass, neither of them are ready for such a task! You need a mate, only that can bear you offspring and continue on your prestigious bloodline.

"Not to mention the fact that you have been brooding for months now, with no hope of coming out of it. Nothing brings you joy anymore. Hold your tongue, for I am not finished!" Thorin sank back against his throne, though he was still entirely rigid as he listened. "What you need is someone to keep you company during long, cold nights. You need someone to bring a smile to that sour face. And that is why, Thorin, son of Thrain, I am proposing a journey to find your chosen one."

"In case you haven't noticed Gandalf, _my father is dead_. This 'brooding' as you call it, is my way of grieving and if you do not approve you may kindly remove yourself from my kingdom." Thorin's voice was low, but the wizard heard everything he was saying, sympathy flashing in his eyes. Thrain's death had long since been coming after the sickness of his mind took over, but the new Dwarf King had taken the news as though he hadn't expected it at all.

"I am certain I acknowledged your father's passing, and I do sympathize. His death was not easy for any who knew him. But he would not wish for you to push everyone away and suffer! He would rather you live on, let your kingdom flourish and prosper! Granted you are doing a fine job now with everything, but doesn't the thought of having someone by your side interest you? Someone with whom you can share your troubles? It is not wise to be alone with them, Thorin, and I encourage you to consider my offer. Sleep on it for a night. I will return promptly at dawn for an answer." With that, Gandalf swiftly turned on his heel and left with a speed that Thorin wasn't aware he possessed.

"You already know my answer you insufferable wizard!" The King yelled after him, but Gandal simply waved him off as he exited the throne room. Thorin growled angrily as he stood up from his stone throne and began to pace in front of it, arms behind his back. He did not need a mate. He did not need anyone!

"Boy he sure got you upset, Uncle!" The black haired Dwarf jerked his head up as he heard a familiar voice, and sure enough Kili, one of his beloved nephews, was standing there, rocking back and forth on his feet. The younger Dwarf grinned impishly as his Uncle scowled at him. "What did he want? I tried asking him but he was in quite the state."

"Yeah! Did he want you to go on an adventure?" Fili, not far behind Kili as per usual, had appeared as well, placing an arm around his brother's shoulder and leaning against him.

"What he wanted is none of your concern! As I recall you two should be training." Thorin paused in his pacing, staring down at his two nephews with hard eyes as they exchanged sheepish glances.

"Well we were training-" Kili started.

"-but we got bored-" Fili continued.

"-so we decided to visit our dear Uncle!" Kili finished with a flourish of his arms, wincing when his uncle pinned him with a cold glare that would send most fleeing in terror. As it was, the younger male shrunk under his gaze, glad his brother was by his side. Thorin heaved a sigh and rubbed his temples roughly before stalking towards his nephews, standing imposingly in front of them.

"Gandalf wished to inform me that because I have no mate I am somehow inferior as King. Which is a load of horse shit. I need no one beside me to rule. He himself should understand as he is alone as well. Cursed wizard.." Thorin said hotly, not entirely sure why he was sharing this information with his nephews. Generally the Dwarf King kept his thoughts to himself, but he had so many of them as of late that it was difficult to keep them shut inside. Kili and Fili appeared excited to have been told such news, and they grabbed each others arms, dancing around in a circle.

"_Uncle Thorin's getting a mate! _

_Uncle Thorin's getting a date! _

_Let's hope they accept their fate!_"

They sang together, somehow knowing exactly what the other was going to say. Their bond was extremely strong, as everyone knew, and while Thorin was extremely pissed at them, he was still amazed that they could create a song together without speaking to one another about it first. He'd never had that sort of bond with anyone, and for a brief moment he was stabbed with a feeling of sadness.

"That's enough! I am _not_ looking for a mate. I am staying here, in Erebor, where I belong. I will continue to rule my people as I have since my father's passing, and that is that." Thorin's voice was firm and unyielding, and his nephews huddled together as they peered up at him with wide, confused eyes.

"But Uncle.. why would you want to be alone forever? Doesn't that .. make you sad?" Kili peeped, watching many expressions flit over his uncle's face until the King finally settled on cold indifference.

"And what about the Dream? Have you not had it yet? The one that guides you to your mate? They say it comes randomly, when the time is right.. They also say it's bad to ignore it, Uncle!" Fili piped up as well, speaking of the sacred Dream that all Dwarves were supposed to have at some point in their lives that led them to their mates. Age did not matter; the Dream was completely random and occurred when the chosen Dwarf needed their mate most. Neither Fili or Kili had had their Dreams yet, but they expected to have them soon, and they prayed that they would be each other's chosen one.

"I have had no such Dream. Now leave my sight and continue your training." Thorin dismissed the pair with a wave of his hand, turning his back to them and gazing at his throne. He had not been lying when he said he had not had his Dream, and he was greatly relieved for that. Mates, to him, were a burden, a weakness, one that he could not afford to have. He did not see the joy that another person could bring that he could not bring upon himself.

The only problem was, there was no joy to be had, not in the cold King's heart.

–

**Note:** Bilbo appears in the next chapter, which will be written tonight. Sorry this is so short!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Dreams come to Dwarves, guiding them to their mates. Thorin decidedly doesn't want his Dream, nor a mate. But some things are unavoidable. AU. Thorin/Bilbo.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to the Hobbit franchise, including characters, setting, or plots.

**Rating: **Mature

**Warnings: **Slash, yaoi, hints of incest

**Main Pairing: **Thorin/Bilbo

**Side Pairing(s):** Hints at Fili/Kili

**Note: **Two chapters in one day. I must really like this story. I can't seem to do slow building anything so we dive right into Thorin and Bilbo meeting in this chapter. Sort of.

'_Italics_'- Thoughts of characters

"_Italics_" – Whispering/Singing

–

**Chapter Two – The Dream**

–

Thorin did not understand why he was so exhausted all of a sudden. He rolled his shoulders before cracking his neck and blinking his eyes numerous times to try to wake up. Nothing seemed to make this tiredness go away, and he resigned himself to the sad fact that he needed to sleep. Sleep had not come easily the past few months, and he spent his nights tossing and turning in his massive bed, plagued by nightmares.

To avoid the nightmares, he would on occasion take a sleeping potion that would give him a few hours rest. But it was dangerous to indulge in such potions, as he needed to be ready should anything ever happen to his kingdom, even in the dead of night. But tonight he had a feeling he would sleep deeply with no dreams, and for this he was grateful. The King closed the large book he had been reading, setting it aside before getting to his feet and stretching.

Thorin had spent the time after dinner in the library, the only time he could call his own. The rest of his day was spent in council, on rounds, or in his throne room listening to the woes of his subjects. Those few precious hours before bed were dear to him, and now they were being interrupted because he was too damn tired to keep his eyes open. Thorin grumbled under his breath as he made the long journey back to his chambers, ignoring the few Dwarves he passed on his way.

It took much too long to get out of his armor and clothing, but he managed to get undressed completely and changed into night clothes before crawling into bed. The Dwarf King stared up at the ceiling of his room, until finally sleep overtook him, and he knew no more of the real world.

–

_The first thing he realized was he was in the sun, and it warmed every inch of him, from his thick black hair to his toes. He had no clothes on, but for some reason this fact didn't bother him, and he lay sprawled out on his fur coat, not shielding his body. Thorin felt relaxed, something he hadn't experienced in a long while._

_He happened to glance to his right, and blinked slowly in confusion as he saw someone there. Instead of feeling startled by the person, he felt calmed, and reached out to embrace them against his firm chest. Soft, honey colored curls tickled his skin, and he chuckled softly, petting them with the utmost care. The body pressed against him was soft, unlike his own, and much smaller._

_This, was no Dwarf._

_Thorin's heart thrummed in his chest as gentle lips pecked at his pecs, covering him in kisses as soft as any flower petal. He wanted to see the face of his mate, wanted to lay eyes upon the one who had stolen his heart, and shifted to move the small being upwards so he could see him. _

"Thorin! Thorin, it is time my friend!" Gandalf's voice shattered Thorin's Dream before he could witness the face of his beloved, and he snarled in rage as he threw the covers off his sweat slicked body. He was going to kill that wizard, oh yes he was going to throttle him until he turned blue! The King stormed over to his door, wrenching it open with so much force that it banged against the wall violently before creaking back towards him.

"_What_." He spat, stopping the door before it hit him, and glaring vehemently up at Gandalf, who looked extremely puzzled.

"You seem.. upset." The wizard commented offhandedly, and Thorin had to keep from grabbing the taller male by the beard and slapping him repeatedly across the face. "Did I disrupt- Oh.. Oh no.." Realization struck the ever clever Gandalf, and he looked apologetic and a bit sheepish as he figured out what he had interrupted.

"So you've figured it out. I was having my Dream. And you _ruined it_." The King hadn't expected to feel so enraged. In fact, he hoped that if by the off chance he ever _did_ have his Dream, that he would not feel the desire to seek out his mate. But his instincts were going haywire, telling him desperately that he needed to find his chosen one, even more so now that he wasn't sure who it was. And that, was entirely Gandalf's fault.

"Oh dear. Oh blast it all! Did you not see them then?" Gandalf at least had the decency to look concerned, stroking his beard worriedly. He knew that Dwarves only witnessed their Dreams once, and if they did not see their mate fully the first time then it was possible they might never find them. That was rare in itself, but quite possible and it had happened a couple times in Gandalf's lifetime.

"No. I only know that they had the softest, curliest brown hair and they were no Dwarf. As for _what_ they were.. I do not know. Shorter than I, that is certain." Thorin sighed heavily, leaning against the door with some despair. At least if he knew his beloved was a Dwarf he could search Erebor for them, but since he had no idea he was at a loss.

Gandalf, however, seemed to perk up as the King mentioned that his mate was shorter than him. There was only one other race that was lacking in height, and they lived peacefully in a place known as the Shire.

"What are you smiling about? Don't you see? I will never find them!" The shorter male was exasperated, especially because Gandalf didn't seem to understand the direness of his situation. He would forever be longing for his true love, and it would become a sick obsession that could ultimately destroy him.

"Do not despair, my dear friend. I think I know exactly where your mate can be found. Now get dressed! We have an adventure to go on!" The wizard bowed his head with that smile still on his face, "I shall meet you at the gates. Bring as many companions as you would like on this quest. I assure you, they will not be a burden. The more the merrier!"

"But Gandalf-" Thorin sputtered, which he hated to admit, because sputtering was not very King-like, staring incredulously up at the taller male. The wizard simply began to hum as he spun around and wandered back down the corridor, leaving the Dwarf to stand there, befuddled, yet hopeful.

–

"Are we going on an adventure, then, Uncle? You said to get packed up for a journey! Where are we going?" Kili bounced beside the King with a huge grin on his face, while his brother ran circles around them in excitement. Thorin was regretting inviting them along, but he knew in his heart that he wanted the first people to meet his mate to be his nephews. He had considered taking many more with him, but he knew that it was best not to overwhelm his mate with too many new faces.

"We are going.. somewhere." Thorin muttered, not entirely sure of their destination himself. He nearly tripped as Fili ran around them again, and snagged the young Dwarf by his collar, giving him a good shake. "Enough of that! Walk like a civilized being!"

"But Uncle, we are going to find your mate! I can't help but be excited!" Fili beamed as the King released him with a sigh, not confirming or denying the statement. He should've known they'd figure it out on their own somehow.. They finally reached the gates where Gandalf was waiting, smoking his pipe calmly as he spoke amicably with the guards.

"Ah! I see you've decided to keep the party small. No harm in that. Now let us be off. We have a long journey ahead of us."

–

The sun shown merrily through the glass windows of the hole, lighting up the many rooms brightly. A small figure sat in the kitchen, cutting up some cheese to go with the bread he had laid out moments earlier. Yes, it was a fine day, and the perfect time for breakfast! Or perhaps this was just a snack _before_ breakfast. Bilbo Baggins knew if he wasn't feeling so utterly lazy that he would take the time to make a true meal, but as it was the Hobbit was awfully tired.

He yawned widely, before cursing himself and his laziness. It was downright embarrassing, not making a decent meal! Still, he had no desire to move from his seat, no desire to bustle around and cook up some eggs and bacon. What was happening to him?

Bilbo sighed and took a bite of the cheese, then some of the bread, mulling over the past few months in his head. Things, while they appeared to be normal, had changed. He wasn't sleeping at night, at least, not as well as he used to, and his appetite had decreased greatly. He had become more of a shut in, with little to no desire to see any of his friends or family.

And the _dreams_ he was having. Oh those blasted _dreams_!

It was rare for a Hobbit to have such confusing, vivid dreams. Most of Bilbo's night fantasies were simple, abstract even, and sometimes he didn't have any at all! But the dreams he'd been having were not abstract in the least. There were two or three of them, all on a loop, and they all took place in a mountain. How silly was that? Who even _lived_ in a mountain?

Well Dwarves, he supposed.

But he wasn't a Dwarf, he'd never seen a Dwarf, and he never intended to.

He sighed again, setting the half eaten bread and cheese down, as his appetite left him yet again. Perhaps he was coming down with something. As he pondered what could be happening to him, a broad knock sounded at his door and he started, very confused. Who would be visiting him today? Bilbo hopped out of his seat and shuffled to the door, making sure his hair was presentable and his vest was straight.

He was not expecting to see what he saw when he opened the door.

–

Their journey had indeed been a long one, but without many bumps in the road. For this, Thorin was grateful, as he had no desire to fight any beasts while he was suffering so much. It was near impossible for him to eat or sleep, his mind forever locked on his unknown mate. Gandalf was moving them along as quickly as possible, knowing they were running out of time. It was when they had nearly reached their destination that he finally informed the small group where they were headed.

"The Shire?" Thorin asked blankly, searching his mind for what he knew about the peaceful place, and finding that it was very little. They were now riding through fields of corn, and in the distance he could see many grassy hills dotted with flowers. Fili and Kili were equally confused, looking at Gandalf for some sort of explanation.

"Yes, the Shire! The home of the Hobbits! Don't tell me you've never heard of Hobbits before? Oh, they are delightful little creatures, I'll tell you! Small, round, and very much afraid of adventures." Gandalf smiled and urged his horse to move a bit faster as they grew closer to Hobbiton, his planned destination. The two nephews exchanged worried glances; what if Uncle's mate was frightened of him?

"So you're suggesting my mate is a coward, then." Thorin said bitterly, brooding as he tried not to be concerned like his nephews were. He knew that his soul would not allow him to hate his mate, that he would love them no matter what, but his mind informed him that he would like someone courageous. Gandalf chuckled lightheartedly, shaking his head.

"No, I am merely saying they might need a slight push out the door. Now we have many Hobbit holes to check, and many doors will be slammed in our faces. But don't fret, it'll be worth it in the end!" He was cheerful despite knowing that this would be a long, grueling task, and likely very stressful for Thorin.

They received many stares as they finally entered Hobbiton, and Thorin found himself looking over all the small beings with a slightly crazed look in his eyes. Not one of them ignited a spark within him, not one of them made him feel at home. But now that he was here, he felt like he was close, and he was not about to give up that easily.

"Ah, and now we come to the home of one of my dear friends, Bilbo Baggins. Welcome to Bag End!" They had long since left their horse and ponies at a stable and had been wandering around Hobbiton on foot for hours now, and Fili and Kili were dragging their feet tiredly. Thorin was just as worn out, but he did not show it, hope still shining in his defiant blue eyes as Gandalf proceeded to knock on the circular door before them.

A few moments passed, and then the door opened, revealing a very short, well dressed creature, with curly brown hair, hairy legs and bare feet. He had a young, sweet face, with confusion written all over it. And, to Thorin, he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever set eyes on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Dreams come to Dwarves, guiding them to their mates. Thorin decidedly doesn't want his Dream, nor a mate. But some things are unavoidable. AU. Thorin/Bilbo.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to the Hobbit franchise, including characters, setting, or plots.

**Rating: **Mature

**Warnings: **Slash, yaoi, hints of incest

**Main Pairing: **Thorin/Bilbo

**Side Pairing(s):** Hints at Fili/Kili

**Note: **I don't know why I insist on capitalizing the races. It's not necessary and it looks dumb but I do it anyways. So don't mind that! Thanks for the lovely reviews. It takes a lot of courage for me to read them but I truly appreciate every single one! If anyone has ideas to share go ahead and let me know!

'_Italics_'- Thoughts of characters

"_Italics_" – Whispering/Singing

–

**Chapter Three - Acceptance**

–

Well this was odd. Bilbo recognized Gandalf immediately, his tall, willowy figure in front of three unfamiliar beings. He briefly ran his eyes over the others, realizing that they must be Dwarves, judging by the fact that two out of the three of them had beards, and they were all short and robust. The Hobbit also noticed that the two young ones weren't paying much attention to him, rather they were looking at the tallest out of the three of them with hope shining in their eyes.

It was then that Bilbo chose to actually study the black haired Dwarf, swallowing hard as eyes as icy blue eyes bore into his own, a mixture of emotion swirling within them. The male was handsome, no doubt about that. He began to feel uncomfortable, especially when he managed to pinpoint on of the emotions, and he was thankful when Gandalf chose to spoke.

"Bilbo Baggins! My dear friend, how are you? We have been wandering around the Shire for many hours now, and I think a spot of tea would be lovely. Now if I can just watch for that blasted chandelier.." The wizard pushed past Bilbo, ducking his head carefully as he made for the kitchen to get some tea brewing.

"Aren't you going to introduce your companions?" Bilbo called helplessly, still pinned by the oldest Dwarf's eyes and feeling like sinking into the floor.

"I'm sure they are quite capable of doing it themselves!" Gandalf's voice floated through the open rooms and it seemed that was enough to awaken the two young ones from their stupor.

"I'm Fili!" The golden haired Dwarf spoke, bowing his head politely with a grin that shone brighter than any star Bilbo had seen. The dark brown haired Dwarf beside him had the same exact look on his face, and he was daring enough to seize Bilbo's hand and clasp his own around it.

"And I am Kili! You have to be Uncle's chosen one! It's strange that you're not a Dwarf but we have found you and that is all that matters!" Kili suddenly yelped as he was wrenched backwards, falling flat on his ass and staring up at his enraged Uncle. Fili instinctively knelt down by his side, watching Thorin with anxious eyes, ready to defend his brother if needed.

"_Do not touch him_." Thorin growled lowly, making no move to hit his nephew though it appeared that he was considering it. Bilbo looked horribly confused, and he backed further into his home as the Dwarf King turned back to him and began to approach him, similar to how a warg might stalk their prey.

"Now see here Mister.. well whoever you are, there is no need for such acts of violence! He meant no harm, and I do not see why it's any of your business who touches me." The poor Hobbit was entirely flustered, and continued to shuffle backwards until he bumped into Gandalf, who had a cup of tea in hand. The wizard narrowly avoided getting the hot liquid all over himself, frowning down at Bilbo who was now hiding behind him.

He gasped as Thorin began to try and get past him, reaching for Bilbo with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Let me by! He is mine!" The Dwarf King hissed with such malice that everyone in the room feared for Gandalf's life.

"Is he mad?! I have never even seen him before!" The Hobbit sputtered, just about ready to grab one of his walking sticks to bash Thorin over the head with. Gandalf had expected some bit of possessiveness from the King, but not to this magnitude, and he gathered all the breath in his chest before shouting loudly.

"King Thorin of Erebor, son of Thrain, that is quite enough! Mr. Baggins is not a piece of meat and he deserves your respect! If you are going to court him, you are going to do it properly. Now stop this immediately and introduce yourself like a civilized being!" Thorin stared at the wizard in disbelief, but slowly he let his hands fall to his side and backed off, clearing his throat. He seriously could not help himself, a hunger deep within him that had been stewing for the months they had been traveling.

"I.. apologize." He said gruffly, peering behind Gandalf at Bilbo, who looked terrified, which only made Thorin's chest ache. He had not meant to frighten his mate, but he had not expected him to be so.. beautiful! The Dwarf held his hand out, and the always polite Bilbo took it shyly, surprised at how rough and calloused it was. "I am Thorin Oakenshield. I have traveled from Erebor, to take your hand in marriage. You, Bilbo Baggins, are my chosen one."

Bilbo managed to wrench his hand free of the tightening grip, holding his hand to his chest as he looked at Thorin with wide, puzzled eyes.

"Wh-whatever do you mean? I am a Hobbit! Not a Dwarf! I cannot be your chosen one! Gandalf, tell him he must be mistaken!" Bilbo looked desperately at the wizard, who shook his head with a soft sigh, having feared this would happen. Because Bilbo was indeed _not _a Dwarf, he had no way of having the Dream as Thorin did, so it was natural for him not to feel the same connection the King did. However, it was rare that the mate of a Dwarf, whether they be of the same race or not, feel entirely _nothing_ when they laid eyes upon their chosen one.

Which was what spurred Gandalf's question.

"Bilbo, please take a moment and look at Thorin. Tell me.. How does he make you feel?"

"Very uncomfortable, I'll tell you that now!" Bilbo replied hotly, a blush crossing his face as he forced himself to look at Thorin again. The King couldn't help but straighten up and puff his chest out slightly, trying to look as impressive as possible. The Hobbit's eyes trailed up and down the Dwarf's body again, and he found a strange warmth filling the pit of his stomach when their eyes met. He wanted to deny that he felt anything, because he hardly knew this person! It was absurd to feel so drawn to him!

But when he looked at Thorin, his blush deepened and he wanted nothing more than to sink into his arms and never be released.

"He loves him! You can see it in his eyes!" Kili made sure to keep his distance, but excitement rang clear in his voice and the two brothers grabbed arms again, dancing around.

"_Uncle Thorin's found his mate!_

_Uncle Thorin's found his date! _

_He has to accept his fate!_"

"This is preposterous! I-I am not _in love_ with someone I've just met! It must be.. be something in the air! Something you've brought with you! Please Gandalf, end this foolishness!" Bilbo pleaded, desperate to be rid of the overwhelming emotions that filled him now, just getting a taste of what Thorin had been experiencing for months. Gandalf sighed and ran his hand over his face tiredly, before motioning for the group to follow him into the dining room.

"I think it is time we all sit and have a good talk. Bilbo deserves an explanation for all this."

–

It took time, but with the help of the three Dwarves they managed to explain the ways of the Dream to poor Bilbo, leaving the Hobbit to slump in his seat. He wanted to say that this was all a mistake, that he couldn't even give Thorin the heir he would eventually want, but this was a lie. There was rumor that elf blood lay dormant in his bloodline, and so it was quite possible that he was able to get pregnant. He had no leg to stand on, no way to protest, and quite frankly his heart didn't want him to.

How long had he been alone for? Years now, it seemed. He would be lying if he said he didn't sometimes lay awake at night, yearning to be held or hold someone in his arms. Bilbo sighed heavily as he thought of all the failed dates he had been on, all of them leading to the Hobbit female of his choice storming off in a huff. He'd never even considered turning to _male_ Hobbits, let alone Dwarves! But then again, Thorin was awfully handsome...

"Now Bilbo, should you decide that you do want to spend the rest of your life with Thorin, there are some things you should know." Gandalf looked rather grave, and Bilbo fidgeted nervously as he waited for the wizard to continue. "You will not be able to return to Bag End. Your new home will be in Erebor, by your King's side. As the King's mate, you will have the same status that he does, and you will garner much respect from his- pardon me, _your_ people. And eventually it will be your duty to carry an heir."

"And if I _do_ refuse?" Bilbo asked meekly, avoiding Thorin's, Kili's, and Fili's devastated eyes skillfully.

"Then eventually my want will kill me." Thorin stated simply, clenched fists resting on the table as Bilbo finally dared to look at him with enormous eyes.

"N-No! That can't be right! I.. Oh dear..." The conflicted Hobbit buried his face in his hands, torn between immediately accepting the proposition and fighting it for all he was worth. But then again, what was the point in refusing? He would finally be able to sleep at night. He would finally be loved and cared for just as he had been craving for all this time. But he would lose his home, his friends, his very lifestyle!

"Please Mr. Baggins.. This is our Uncle.. Our King! He will love you more than anything! He will love you more than the moon-" Fili began, pouting with watery eyes.

"-More than the stars!-" Kili continued, mirroring his sibling's look.

"-More than-"

"Silence! If the Hobbit does not want me, then he does not want me. I have no reason to be here if that is the case." Thorin stood up stiffly, not bothering to push his chair back into the table as he made his way to the front door. Bilbo barely realized what he was doing, scrambling out of his chair and rushing after the Dwarf before seizing him in an embrace from behind.

"Please.. Do not leave.. I hardly know you, and while this scares me, I know I _need_ you, which scares me even more. I accept you, as a mate. I.. I accept. Do not leave me." Thorin froze as he was grabbed, a few precious moments passing until he finally relaxed and laid his hands on top of Bilbo's. The Hobbit could not see it, but he wore a smile that could only be described as triumphant.

He had his mate. He was no longer alone.

–

The rest of the day was spent packing up Bilbo's most precious belongings, Thorin always by his side, speaking softly to him. Their conversations were entirely random, but it was a way for them to bond, and Bilbo was feeling more and more comfortable with the King as the day passed. When night fell they settled down for a casual dinner, where Kili and Fili proceeded to sing songs and treat Bilbo like he was their family.

"Just wait till we get back to Erebor! You have to meet all of our friends! There's Balin, Dwalin, Ori, Dori, Nori, Gloin, Oin, Bifur, Bofur, and of course Bombur! He makes the best food in the mountain, though your food is very good as well Mr. Baggins." Bilbo flushed at Fili's compliment, swirling his vegetables around with his fork as he counted out the names in his head.

"Ten friends? That's quite a few! I... don't have nearly as many. And I suspect that they will not notice I am gone either." His mouth morphed into a straight line, but he did not allow himself to feel sorrow or regret. No, he was mated now, though not officially just yet. He had a life ahead of him, and he did not need to dwell on those who hardly visited him now.

"It's their loss then! We will gladly have you." Kili beamed, thrilled that everything was going so well despite their rocky start. Uncle was actually _smiling_, and eating properly for the first time in months! And Bilbo was perfect for him, in every way. They couldn't have asked for more.

"I only fear.." Bilbo started, then trailed off hesitantly. Thorin blinked at his chosen one, urging him gently to continue his sentence. "I only fear that they will not accept me. I am no Dwarf, nor am I even female and-"

"They will do no such thing. You are mine now, and even if they did have an issue with that, they would dare not say or do _anything_ about it. As for for you not being female, I would say you look feminine enough." He smirked as Bilbo began to sputter indignantly, shaking his head and causing his curls to go flying about.

"I do _not_ look feminine! I can assure you I have all the proper parts that make me male, thank you very much."

"Oh? Do tell me more about these.. _parts_." Thorin purred, and his nephews began to fake gagging, Gandalf covering his face with his palm. Bilbo turned beet red, opening his mouth then closing it multiple times before bowing his head in shame.

"I.. suppose I set myself up for that, did I not?" He mumbled in embarrassment, spearing a green bean and shoving it into his mouth. He did not want this conversation to go any further, as he was a bit of a prude and had no desire to discuss such things.

"Yes, I would say that you did. But in all seriousness one's sex does not matter to Dwarves. Have you seen our woman?" Thorin spoke with humor in his voice, shifting in his seat as he felt himself growing excited watching Bilbo bow his head and blush. He had many desires that longed to be taken care of, all of them involving the naive Hobbit, and seeing such acts of submission weren't helping.

"They have beards as well." Fili chimed in, thankful that Thorin had not pressed the matter. While he was happy for his Uncle, he did not wish to witness him _flirting_ with his mate.

"Yes, and muscles as thick as your legs! Dwarf woman are not to be trifled with." Kili spoke from experience, shivering as he recalled an instance with a particularly sour Dwarf woman when he was younger.

"And.. none of them will be jealous? I mean, you are a King and you are rather handsome and I expect they have been hoping that you would Dream about them and once they find out you're destined to be with a silly Hobbit they might.. well be upset." Bilbo knew he was rambling and he found it hard to meet Thorin's eyes, as usual, but he could tell he was smiling, most likely from the 'handsome' comment.

"Perhaps they might be jealous. But there is nothing they can do about it. You have nothing to fear in my kingdom, Bilbo. Absolutely nothing. I promise you that." Thorin's hand rested on Bilbo's gently, giving it a light squeeze and both males felt something similar to a jolt go through them at the contact. "And should anyone ever threaten you, you must come to me _immediately_. I will take care of them."

A small shiver rolled down Bilbo's spine as he understood what Thorin was implying, and he prayed that he would never have to go to the King for anything like that. Gandalf was the one who broke the silence that had fallen over the table with a soft cough, standing up from his seat.

"I do believe it is time for us to turn in for the night. Tomorrow we begin our long journey back to Erebor. Fili, Kili, you two may join me for a lovely moonlit stroll to our lodgings. I am assuming that Thorin would wish to stay with his mate, alone." The two young Dwarves pouted, but understood what Gandalf was implying. They did _not_ want to be around when the pair decided to get .. intimate.

"W-Wait you mean you're not staying the night?" Bilbo squeaked, standing up as well and rushing after a retreating Gandalf. "But Gandalf.. What if.. what if I'm not ready?" He whispered the last few words, tugging helplessly on the wizards cloak, apprehension written clearly on his face. Gandalf paused in his walking, turning around and slowly bending down to Bilbo's level.

"My dear, dear friend. You will know when you are ready. Should tonight not be the night, you simply inform Thorin. He will respect your boundaries. He is not a raving beast, unable to control himself. He is a respectable Dwarf! You would do well to remember that. Now go and enjoy his company!"

"But what about earlier? He _was_ like a beast! What if-"

"Bilbo. Have faith in your mate. Trust is one of the most important parts of a relationship; without it there is no ground for you to stand on! You must believe in him. Now please allow an old man to get some rest. I shall return for the two of you, young Dwarfs in tow, tomorrow morning." Gandalf smiled before standing back up again, leaving an anxious Bilbo to watch him go.

"We'd hug you-"

"-but we fear for our lives-"

"-so a simple good night will have to do!"

"Good night Mr. Baggins!" Fili and Kili said in unison, bowing to the Hobbit, then rushing after Gandalf after bidding their Uncle farewell. The door closed behind them, and Thorin and Bilbo were left alone.

–

**Note:** I really dislike this chapter but I wanted to update and plow on so here we are. I apologize for OOCness and just generally messing up characters. I didn't include many of the Dwarves because I don't know them all that well and I would hate to mess them up. And hey look a cliffhanger.. I'm sneaky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Dreams come to Dwarves, guiding them to their mates. Thorin decidedly doesn't want his Dream, nor a mate. But some things are unavoidable. AU. Thorin/Bilbo.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to the Hobbit franchise, including characters, setting, or plots.

**Rating: **Mature

**Warnings: **Slash, yaoi, hints of incest

**Main Pairing: **Thorin/Bilbo

**Side Pairing(s):** Hints at Fili/Kili

**Note: **Ahhhh thank you for all the lovely reviews and all the follows and favorites and ahh I am like in shock. I can't even express my gratitude and my love for all of you. So instead I will give you a **smut filled** chapter. This is pretty raunchy my friends, so if you want to skip it you can!

Also I should mention I am terrible at naughty bits.

'_Italics_'- Thoughts of characters

"_Italics_" – Whispering/Singing

–

**Chapter Four – Hesitantly Giving In**

–

"You're afraid." Thorin's voice sounded from behind Bilbo, and the Hobbit jumped in surprise, turning to face his new mate sheepishly. He rubbed his arm in discomfort, avoiding the Dwarf's burning gaze, his icy blue eyes unblinking as they watched the smaller male. Bilbo didn't want to admit that he _was_ afraid, afraid ofwhat the King might do should he be overcome by his desire. So far Thorin had made no move to approach him, though he could tell by the Dwarf's clenched fists that he was struggling internally.

"I-I.. Well you see – The truth of the matter is -" Bilbo struggled to explain himself, blushing brightly until he finally threw his hands up in exasperation. "Oh blast it all! Fine, I'll.. I'll tell you! I have not.. not yet had intimate relations with.. well anyone. I'll have you know, we Baggins are very strict about tradition and being with right person! Though I.. suppose that _you_ would be the right person, now wouldn't you? Oh dear..." The Hobbit held his head in his hands, still having problems wrapping his mind around the fact that he had a mate.

A _male_ mate. A _Dwarf_ mate. And he was a King!

Many emotions flitted over Thorin's face, and he was thankful that Bilbo witnessed none of them. He was relieved to hear that his mate had never been taken before, and if he had been the King would have no choice but to disembowel whoever it was who had done it. He could tell the Hobbit was having issues accepting his fate, and without thought he strode over to the smaller male and removed his hands from his face gently.

"Bilbo Baggins. My treasure.. I would be extremely upset if you _were_ well versed in intimacy. Your confession does not displease me, rather, the opposite." A smirk danced over the Dwarf's face, and he dared to stroke the Hobbit's beardless face. He had expected to feel revolted, seeing that the male had no facial hair to speak of, but instead he found he enjoyed the soft, bare skin. His lips burned with the desire to kiss Bilbo, to claim his mouth with so much passion that the other would be unable to breathe. He wanted to see those beautiful lips become swollen and red, parting as the Hobbit panted, begging for more.

His expression must have darkened with lust, as Bilbo's blush deepened and he squeaked softly.

"Master O-Oakenshield, I don't know if I can do this! I'm not.. I don't even look the part of a Dwarf mate! Surely you c-can't truly be attracted to me?" His voice quieted towards the end, raising an octave as he asked the question shyly. The hand on his face stilled for a moment, and Thorin frowned as he realized that Bilbo truly doubted his affection for him.

"I would show you just how 'attracted' I am, Hobbit, but I fear I might scare you off for good. Fret not, my sweet. While I am just as puzzled about my choice of mate, I know that this is right. The Dream.. does not lie. When I look at you I feel as though my whole world has come together, that it is meaningful again. I have hope. Do not doubt my love for you." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Bilbo's forehead, his beard tickling the Hobbit's face pleasantly.

The brief touch of lips to his skin had Bilbo trembling with sudden desire, and he felt embarrassed to be craving more. His mother - though a Took and rather brash - had taught him that knowing your mate before bedding them was extremely important. He knew very little about Thorin, and while their conversations from earlier had helped them bond, he didn't feel as though he could lay with the Dwarf!

But this was his mind speaking. His body wanted something entirely different.

It was his body that decided he should lift his head and press his lips to Thorin's. And it was his body that claimed he should wrap his arms around the taller male, pressing their bodies together. He almost immediately jumped away though when he felt something hard touching him, stuttering and gasping in shock.

"T-That was your-"

"Yes, Master Baggins. That was my co-" Thorin smirked, though he felt rather disappointed that their kiss had ended so swiftly. He didn't have the time to put his own arms around Bilbo, which had allowed the Hobbit to slip away.

"Don't say it! Don't say it! Oh what am I thinking? I can't do this! I'm too much of a.. a.."

"Prude?" The King supplied helpfully, chuckling as Bilbo fumed and stomped his bare foot on the wooden floor. "While I find it quite endearing, I also, if I am to be honest, annoyed. You're leading me on, Bilbo, and I do not appreciate it." His smile faded into something rather dark, and it made the Hobbit regret ever kissing the Dwarf in the first place. "If you do not want me tonight, tell me now, before I lose my loose hold on control and take what is mine."

Shivers rolled down Bilbo's spine as he understood Thorin's implications, nodding quickly as he considered his options. He could deny the King of his mate, hold onto his precious virginity for one more night, but what if that made Thorin even rougher when the time finally came? He gripped the bottom of his vest tightly, crinkling the fabric as he nibbled his lip anxiously.

"Come.. with me. I'll show you the bedroom." Bilbo finally spoke, grabbing Thorin's hand in his own and guiding him in the direction of his personal chambers. Blue eyes lit up with eagerness and a spark of lust, Thorin's already aching arousal twitching in his trousers. He hated to admit that he had become hard the moment Gandalf exited Bag End, the prospect of taking his new mate awakening his hunger suddenly.

"It would be an honor if you would.. t-take me tonight, Thorin Oakenshield. But please be gentle-!" He squealed as he was grabbed suddenly and thrown over the King's shoulder like a sack of potatoes, kicking his legs out. They hadn't even reached the bedroom yet, but the Hobbit quickly informed him of it's location, pleading that Thorin _be gentle oh god please don't hurt me!_

It took all of the King's will-power not to kick the door to the bedroom open, instead wrenching it open with force that terrified Bilbo. The room was modestly furnished, homey, and smelled entirely of Bilbo and Thorin loved it. He dropped his precious cargo onto the decent sized bed, the Hobbit scrambling back up until he was against the headboard, trying not to appear as frightened as he was. But he soon became mesmerized, watching as Thorin began to strip himself of his coat, armor, and other clothing that was becoming much too restricting on him.

The Dwarf was a work of art, truly a masculine masterpiece with his chiseled chest and abdomen, muscles rippling beneath his skin as he moved. Bilbo had never thought to look at another male like this, but he found his mouth watering slightly as more skin was revealed, shaking delightedly as he realized this was all his.

Thorin had stripped down to his undergarments, which barely concealed his straining length as it pressed against the dark colored cloth. Bilbo couldn't remove his eyes from it, until Thorin cleared his throat with a soft chuckle, and he slowly raised his eyes to meet the King's.

"I'm s-sorry! I don't know what's.. what's gotten into me!" He pulled his knees into his chest, trying to ignore the growing warmth in his stomach and the tightening of his own pants.

"I can tell you what will be _getting into you_ soon enough." The Dwarf King purred as he stalked towards the bed, placing a knee on the edge, the bed creaking under his weight. Bilbo sputtered unintelligible nonsense, and squeaked as his ankle was seized roughly and he was pulled towards Thorin.

The King eyed him hungrily, even though he still possessed all his clothing, and began to tear at the garments with little concern for them. The Hobbit protested as the buttons on his vest came popping off, but he had no time to argue for he was being moved every which way to get his clothes off. It was eerie how quickly Thorin divested him of his outfit, and all that remained was his own undergarments, a large hand reaching for those as well.

"N-No! Wait!" Bilbo panted, breathless though nothing had even happened yet, his face burning bright red.

"And pray tell, why should I wait?" Thorin growled impatiently, hand hovering over the cloth underwear. "My prize is within my reach. What is so important that I should waste a moment longer?"

"... Kiss me?" The Hobbit asked meekly, and with a feral grin the Dwarf dove in for a searing kiss, his tongue dancing along Bilbo's lower lip. Uncertainly the smaller male opened his mouth, allowing the hot tongue to explore every inch of his moist cavern. The Hobbit didn't bother fighting for dominance; he had already been claimed and branded in that one kiss. Thorin's hand pressed down on his groin, kneading him through his undergarments, which caused him to keen into the kiss loudly.

"O-Oh!" Bilbo gasped against the lips assaulting his own, bucking slim hips up into the rough touch, only to have the pressure suddenly taken away, as well as Thorin's lips. He whined discontentedly at the loss, squirming around on the bed while his mate looked on with amusement.

"Tell me what you desire, Bilbo. Tell me what your little heart wants." Hands trailed up his milky thighs, spreading them apart widely. The Hobbit looked everywhere but at Thorin, mumbling to himself, until a firm hand grabbed his chin and forced him to stay still. Blue eyes stared evenly into his own, commanding his attention.

"I want.. I-I want..." Unable to express himself properly, Bilbo decided to listen to his Took side and lunged forward to kiss the King. That seemed to satisfy Thorin for the time being, and as they kissed he worked on pulling down the Hobbit's underwear, throwing it off to the side carelessly. Bilbo's hands quickly moved to cover his half hard length. "Don't look!"

"I want to see all of you. Remove your hands at once." The Dwarf King commanded, slyly tickling Bilbo's chubby belly, causing the Hobbit to giggle and writhe, holding his hands up in surrender. Thorin grabbed them and pinned them above his head with a triumphant grin, eyes raking over the body that lay before him with lust. "So beautiful... I have never seen anything finer." He murmured, using his free hand to reach down and stroke Bilbo's member gently.

The Hobbit bit his lip hard to hold back his wanton cries, hips bucking upwards into the touch that steadily grew rougher as it continued. Thorin gave a particularly hard squeeze, trying to get his mate to release all his delicious noises, and grinned as Bilbo let out a strangled cry that sounded like his name. He knew the other's virgin body would not last long, and with that in mind he regretfully let go of Bilbo's cock.

"M-More! Don't tease me!" The Hobbit hated to hear his own voice begging, but his body was on fire, tingling with each touch of Thorin's calloused hand as it wandered. He pulled at the hand restraining him, whimpering as he found no give, no way to find release. The King threw back his head in a laugh, shoulders shaking with mirth.

"Oh so now my dear Hobbit wants more. As I recall you were not certain you wanted this in the beginning. Am I to assume I may take you fully now?" Bilbo looked hesitant for a split second before nodding, licking at his swollen lips with neediness in his eyes. It was much better than the fear that had been in them earlier, Thorin decided, and he released the Hobbit's wrists so he could use both hands to touch.

He playfully ran his palms over Bilbo's nipples, rubbing them firmly to entice moans from the smaller male and cause them to harden. Each touch to the nubs had the Hobbit gasping and writhing about, nearly as much as when Thorin had been actually stroking his manhood. Feeling adventurous, the King leaned down and took one of the hard buds into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue while pinching the other one roughly.

"T-Thorin, you te-terrible tease!" Bilbo whined as his other nipple received the same mouth treatment, the sinful tongue and teeth combination moving downwards over his belly. Thorin's tongue thrust into the small male's belly button as his large hands kneaded the flesh around it. He would be lying if he said he didn't have some degree of fascination with Bilbo's stomach, so soft and pliant in his hands. Dwarves, save for Bombur, it seemed, were made of solid muscle, and to have such flab (though that was such a harsh sounding word) was unheard of.

"I am merely claiming every inch of you." Thorin replied simply to the accusation, moving further downwards and spreading Bilbo's thighs apart as he nibbled on the sensitive inner skin. Bilbo mewed as the nips were soothed with long, hard licks, his thighs quivering and resisting the urge to close around Thorin's head.

"You're not claiming the _right_ inch!" He huffed before a particularly loud moan left him as Thorin's hand found his cock again, thumb swirling his pre-cum around. Then all touches disappeared, as did the King's weight from the bed, and Bilbo watched with hazy eyes as his mate dug through his clothing, looking for something. The Hobbit's hands were slowly moving towards his own arousal, but he had to stop as Thorin threw something at him.

He fumbled with the small vial that had been tossed at him, realizing it contained some sort of oil. It dawned on Bilbo what it was for, and he stared pointedly at Thorin's still clothed cock, hoping they had enough.

"You're awfully bossy, Master Hobbit. You seem to forget that _I_ am King here. And I myself have some demands." The Dwarf smirked, hooking his fingers on the side of his undergarments before pulling them down slowly, watching Bilbo's eyes follow his every movement. The thick, long hardness that came popping out was enough to make the Hobbit's jaw drop, eyes bugging out of his head.

"It.. It looked smaller in your underwear!" He squeaked, quickly closing up his thighs and hiding himself from his mate, who let out a raucous laugh. "No, no, that is _not_ going inside me. It simply won't fit!"

"Oh but it will. Every. Last. Inch." Thorin's grin was positively feral, and Bilbo squealed in terror (oh, but was he truly afraid?) as the King leaped onto the bed like the warrior he was, just missing the Hobbit who was scrambling off the side. Again he was grabbed by his ankle, and pulled back onto the bed, specifically into Thorin's lap. The Dwarf's hardness was sandwiched firmly in between his ass cheeks, and he squirmed about, clenching the cheeks around it.

Thorin's growl rumbled in his chest and Bilbo felt each vibration, pressed against the larger male with no hope of escape.

"How should I take you? Like this? With your little Hobbit bottom bouncing on my thick cock? Or like this-" Their position was changed in the blink of an eye, with Bilbo's face pressed against his pillow, ass in the air and Thorin sprawled over him, keeping him in place. "But then again, I would very much like to see your face as I claim you. So perhaps this would be better."

Once more they changed position, and Bilbo found himself on his back again, Thorin nestled in between his legs. The Hobbit tried to catch his breath, watching as the King found the vial Bilbo had carelessly dropped and worked on uncorking it. The oil dripped onto his palm, and he placed his index finger in the liquid substance, swirling it about to get it well coated.

"Don't I get a say in the matter?" Bilbo dared to peep, earning a stern look from Thorin, which pretty much meant 'no, absolutely not.' It was then that the Dwarf chose to steal another kiss, and Bilbo was almost positive that his soul was being sucked out through his mouth, though in the most pleasant way. While he was distracted with the kissing, that sneaky index finger found it's way to Bilbo's puckered entrance, dancing around it before gently prodding the ring of muscle.

The Hobbit bit down on Thorin's invading tongue in surprise, and the King withdrew with shock written all over his face.

"You _bit_ me." Bilbo had the decency to look sheepish and apologetic, but instead of appearing upset, Thorin was grinning from ear to ear. "Allow me to return the favor, my treasure." The Hobbit tried not to squeal as the King latched onto the side of his neck, not breaking the skin with his teeth, but certainly bruising it. The finger dipped fully inside him and began to move around in a way that was most uncomfortable for Bilbo, but the biting on his neck seemed to be a nice distraction from that.

"S-Stop you're going to leave a mark!" The digit was removed, more oil smeared onto his fingers, and then two more invaded him, causing a burning, stretching feeling.

"That would be the point." Thorin said bluntly, scissoring his thick fingers while pressing them in and out of his Hobbit. Bilbo was wonderfully warm and tight around his digits, and his cock ached to receive that same treatment. But he was not a monster, as Gandalf had stated earlier, and he would not intentionally hurt his beloved. So the third finger wormed it's way inside, and now Bilbo was quivering, tears pricking his eyes at the burning pain.

"This does not feel good at all." He whimpered, and thankfully Thorin kissed him sweetly, sucking on his tongue to distract him. Though he wasn't sure he had really loosened Bilbo at all, the King knew it was time. He pulled back from the Hobbit, pouring the last of the small vial of oil onto his palm, rubbing his two hands together. Bilbo watched with fascination as Thorin's hands began to pull and tease his own cock, coating it with the oil as he groaned in pleasure.

"Now relax, my sweet. This will sting for but a few moments." Thorin murmured reassuringly, hands resting on Bilbo's hips as he lined himself up with the other's small hole.

"I-I'm holding you to that." Bilbo grit his teeth as he felt the blunt tip of the King's length touch his entrance, and slowly it was pressed into him. Every curse word he knew escaped his mouth, the pain of having something so _large_ in him overwhelming him to the point where he was sure he was going to pass out. But while Thorin was trying not to chuckle at Bilbo's extensive vocabulary, he was doing his best to soothe the hurt, stroking the Hobbit firmly in an attempt to make him hard again.

Finally, just as Thorin had said, every last inch of him was inside Bilbo up to the hilt, and the Hobbit gripped the covers beneath him with white knuckles. He tried to relax and adjust to the fullness, his entrance spasming around the intruder.

"I cannot wait much longer.." The Dwarf King warned, and Bilbo's small nod was all he needed to start moving, pulling himself nearly all the way out, then thrusting back in fully. He kept one hand on his mate's hip, the other on his small length, though he was having problems focusing on pleasuring Bilbo at the same time. He blinked in surprise as the Hobbit gave a sudden high pitched moan after a particularly rough thrust, and it was at that moment he discovered Bilbo's prostate.

Thorin's grin turned wicked and he removed his hand from Bilbo's dick so he could stabilize himself better on his hips, pounding into that spot with earnest now. The younger male didn't seem to mind the lack of stimulation on his cock, honey curls flying as he tossed his head back and forth, begging for more. Naturally Thorin obeyed as best he could, bending their bodies so he could capture Bilbo's lips in another kiss, swallowing every delicious noise the Hobbit made.

Now that he his 'spot' had been found, it did not take long for Bilbo to feel the burning need for climax, and he babbled into Thorin's mouth, hands entrenched in thick black locks. The King himself was nearing the end as well, each clench around his cock causing him to growl like an animal in heat. But he did not want it to end, despite his desire, for some part of him feared what would come after their love making.

Selfishly his fist closed around the base of Bilbo's cock, and the Hobbit mewled pitifully, clawing at Thorin's large hand. He could not speak, for the Dwarf King's mouth was still assaulting his own, their teeth clinking together and tongues tangling in an age old dance. No amount of sinking his fingernails into Thorin's hand made him let go, and it was when the larger male pulled back that he saw the expression in his eyes.

It was a mixture of lust, desire, (was that love, perhaps?), and some _worry _and the look consumed Bilbo whole.

"P-Please.. allow me release." He managed to keep his voice steady, though his breath was hitching in his throat, his hands still. Thorin studied the male beneath him, drank all of him. He was flushed, curls tousled, lips red and swollen, and he wore a desperate expression. And he was _begging_.

Thorin found he could not resist any longer, and let go of the small length, smiling as Bilbo's eyes rolled back into his head and he came with a cry. The Hobbit lay limp while the King continued to thrust into him, but he seemed to recover quickly, launching himself upwards and clinging to Thorin while covering his face in kisses.

That was all it took for the mighty ruler to climax, emptying his seed into Bilbo with a snarl that the Hobbit cut off with a firm kiss. They stayed entangled together like that as Thorin's hips slowed until they finally stilled completely, kissing languidly. The Dwarf regretfully pulled himself out of his lover with a wet, popping sound, and Bilbo grimaced at the feeling of cooling cum oozing out of his hole and down his inner thighs.

"That was a very cruel trick you played on me.. Not allowing me to.. to.. well you know! You had best hope I never do that to you, Thorin Oakenshield!" Bilbo grumbled, poking Thorin's nose before he was gathered up into strong arms and pulled against a firm, sweat slicked chest. He took in the King's musky scent with a dreamy sigh, nuzzling the bare skin contentedly.

"You should never deny a King anything. It's bad form." Thorin held back a snicker as Bilbo's face contorted into childish rage, and gently kissed his anger away. "I do … apologize, however. Though I know you enjoyed it."

"Oh! A King, apologizing? The second time today, in fact, if I do remember right! Isn't _that_ bad form?" The Hobbit mocked, earning a nip on the ear for his sauciness. He shivered at the sensation, cooing as Thorin began to trace the edge of it with his tongue slowly, loving the squirming body in his arms.

"So sensitive.. I wish I had known about this earlier. I suppose we'll just have to start all over again." The King mused, grin stretching his face as Bilbo began to sputter and protest in only the way that he could.

Yes, they had a long night ahead of them.

–

**Note: **I think.. that is the longest bout of porn I've ever written. How did this happen. And I've decided to involve Azog, so there WILL be non-con and violence in future chapters. I apologize to those who feel uncomfortable reading it and I appreciate you all sticking around this long!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Dreams come to Dwarves, guiding them to their mates. Thorin decidedly doesn't want his Dream, nor a mate. But some things are unavoidable. AU. Thorin/Bilbo.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to the Hobbit franchise, including characters, setting, or plots.

**Rating: **Mature

**Warnings: **Slash, yaoi, hints of incest, **graphic non-con**, violence

**Main Pairing: **Thorin/Bilbo

**Side Pairing(s):** Hints at Fili/Kili

**Note:**So this starts out nice enough.

And then I just had to go and shove angst down your throats. As I said in the beginning this is an AU so a LOT is different. The biggest difference would be that Thorin and Azog do not know each other, and as such Azog still has both arms in tact.

Whoops. I guess them calling him Thorin Oakenshield doesn't make sense if he hasn't met Azog previously... I made a boo-boo. Oh man I made a big boo-boo. Only just realized it now.

But I have elected to ignore this boo-boo and continue onwards! Pretend he got his name some other way whoo!

This chapter contains graphic non-consensual sex and violence.

Also I emphasize things a lot. Italics are my best friend. Why.

P.S. you guys are so nice and awesome and I love you all forever and ever.

Also if you ever see any typos or errors it's because I don't have a beta and I rarely proof read. Shame on me.

'_Italics_'- Thoughts of characters

"_Italics_" – Whispering/Singing

–

**Chapter Five – Defiled**

–

Gandalf's hopes of getting a decent night sleep were shattered when the two young Dwarves he was with finally had their Dreams. The wizard had still been awake, leaning against the broad trunk of an oak tree when the two simultaneously awoke, scrambling up from their bed rolls with grins on their faces. Kili launched himself at his brother, tackling the older male into the dirt and kissing him with a fierceness that had the old man nearly blushing!

He coughed loudly a few times, but the pair simply ignored him, continuing to go at it like depraved animals.

"Oh for the love of.. Fine! I shall take a walk then!" Gandalf huffed as he struggled to get to his feet, muttering to himself as he grabbed his staff and stormed off. He spent the night wandering in the woods near the Shire, smoking his long pipe as many thoughts swirled around in his ever busy brain. The wizard knew for a fact that Thorin and Bilbo would be 'celebrating' their new relationship as well, even if it took some pushing on the Dwarf's part.

He was very pleased that the Baggins had turned out to be Thorin's mate. Poor Bilbo deserved some happiness in his life, someone to take care of and take care of him. He knew the Hobbit was lonely, despite how he acted, and very much in need of an adventure.

This would be the perfect one.

Dawn was just beginning to creep up on Gandalf when he first smelt, rather than saw, the smoke. It was thick, white, and acrid, burning his nose and causing his eyes to water as it drifted through the forest. Soon after the appearance of the smoke, the screaming started. Shrieks of pure terror and pain rose up through the trees, and the wizard began to run in the direction of civilization, slight panic in his eyes.

For as long as he had been alive, nothing bad had ever happened in the Shire. There was no such thing as murder, rape, or even domestic violence really. Hobbits were gentle folk, peace loving and avoiding conflict as best they could, as only their kind could. It was when he nearly slammed into Kili that Gandalf knew it his gut something was terribly wrong, the young Dwarf's bow out and eyes frantic.

"Gandalf! There are _Orcs_ in the Shire!"

–

Bilbo's body was warm, not overly so, but in the most pleasant of ways that had him smiling in his sleep. He was drifting towards consciousness now, body shuddering as it began to awaken and come out of his abstract dream that had no real significance. His eyes popped open as he realized he was pressed flush against someone's hard chest, something firm snug against his bottom as though it was meant to be there. Memories of the night before flooded the Hobbit and left him with a beet red face and even a bit of arousal.

Thorin was a fierce lover, there was no doubt about that. Bilbo could feel his sore bottom aching as he shifted against the Dwarf, wondering how many times he had been taken. It certainly was more than two but less than five... Not to mention he was sure to be covered in 'love bites' thanks to the King's harsh, possessive teeth and tongue.

Bilbo prayed he had a scarf of some sort that he could wear to cover the marks on his neck, knowing his own normal clothing would take care of the rest. As he mulled over what to do if he _didn't_ have a scarf, the male behind him began to stir as well, the arm holding him in place raising up to swipe at bleary eyes. Bilbo took the time to wriggle around to face Thorin so he could look at that smug, satisfied face, daring to pinch the King's chest with a huff.

"Oh you look just like a cat who has caught the canary! I really don't appreciate such an expression you know. It makes me feel.. whore-ish." Instantly the look faded from Thorin's face, and he gripped Bilbo's chin rather gently, brushing his lips against the smaller male's. When he pulled back his expression was one of blinding affection, and Bilbo had never felt more adored in his life, coaxing a soft gasp from him.

"You should never feel like a whore." Thorin spoke firmly and reassuringly, brushing a few brown locks from Bilbo's flushed face. "Though I _was_ surprised by your stamina, Master Hobbit. For the last moment I thought you were going to outlast _me_. And while I would very much like to take you again, I think that some breakfast is in order." With that the Dwarf King slipped out of the bed, stretching his whole body as his mate watched in awe.

"T-Take me again?! I would think you'd be tired of me now, after all the times you.. well.." The Hobbit sat up, not daring to finish his sentence for fear it might spur the desire within Thorin again. Instead he fussed over his mussed hair and the dried substance on his chest, thighs, buttocks, and even back. Yes, he and the Dwarf King had had a grand old time the night before, that was certain. "As for breakfast, I don't have much in the hole honestly.. I suppose I could find something to whip up."

It almost seemed like Thorin was actually going to wander around his home _naked_ but the Dwarf thought better of it and began to dress himself. Bilbo couldn't find it in himself to leave the warmth of his blankets, and decided to wait a few minutes longer as his mate left the room. He flopped back onto the bed, rolling around with a silly grin on his face and soft giggles escaping him. The Hobbit was feeling incredibly _happy _and light, despite his well worked body, and he couldn't think of anything but _Thorin_.

Thorin hovering over him as he lay lavish kisses on his belly. Thorin smirking deviously as they thrust their hips together in unison. Thorin running into the room and … demanding he get dressed?

"Hobbit! Quickly, you must get your clothes on. Hurry, _hurry_!" The Dwarf King, for lack of a better word, looked _terrified_. The sword he had forgotten the other had was in his hand, gleaming in the light. He was guarding the door, his back to Bilbo, who had not moved from his position on the bed out of confusion.

"What's going on?" He finally dared to ask, voice trembling as Thorin looked over his shoulder at him with a dark expression on his face.

"We are under attack."

Bilbo froze, then began to laugh and relax with a smile on his face. "Oh, you're quite good Thorin! You really.. had .. me going..." The Dwarf was tossing his clothing at him, snarling under his breath about 'stupid Hobbits with no sense,' just as a loud cracking sound was heard from outside the room. Thorin straightened up faster than lightning, running to the open door of the bedroom and closing it quietly before backing up a few paces and getting into a protective stance.

"When I turn around, Bilbo Baggins, you best have your clothes on." His growling voice was quiet, but the Hobbit had astounding hearing, and he scrambled up on the bed, tugging on what clothing he had as quickly as he could. It was just as he was about to put on his destroyed button up shirt that the door burst open with a bang, causing him to squeal in fear, while Thorin snarled and gripped his sword tighter.

Horrible, ugly creatures began to flood into the room, two at a time, but they were cut down in an instant by the enraged King. Black blood went soaring through the air, splattering on Bilbo's precious furnishings as body parts went flying as well. The Orcs seemed to realize that just continuing to run into the Dwarf's sword was foolish, and for a moment the onslaught ended. Thorin was barely breathing hard, surrounded by carnage and completely unaffected by it.

Bilbo, on the other hand, was trembling and his mouth was opening and closing repeatedly while no sound left him. He had read about these dreadful creatures in stories, but he'd never expected to _see_ any! What were they doing in the Shire? Oh please let them not have hurt anyone! His terror nearly tripled as a massive white Orc appeared in the small doorway, pale skin littered with ugly battle scars (nothing like Thorin's scars, which were beautiful).

His harsh face twisted into a sick grin, sharp yellow teeth bared in a feral manner as his devilish blue eyes landed on Thorin. For a moment all that left his mouth was nonsense that meant nothing to Bilbo, and it was then he realized he was speaking Orkish, a foul, disgusting language that had him cringing. He was further shocked when the Orc actually began to speak Westron, and decided he'd rather _not_ understand.

"A Dwarf, in the home of a pitiful Halfling? Wonders never cease.." Thorin wished he was taller as the Pale Orc's eyes looked over him at Bilbo, so that he may shield the other male from that impure gaze. He had heard of this Orc before, but he had never come across him, never had to witness his atrocities. Azog the Defiler was his name, and Thorin had no desire to learn _why_ he was called that.

"I suggest you turn around and crawl back into the hole from whence you came, before I slay you as I have slain your companions." The Dwarf was ready to lunge, ready to cut into the much taller male, but he did not as he was well aware of the giant white warg crouching right behind it's master, also ready to lunge. Azog's laugh was loud and cruel, amusement dancing in his cold eyes, his gaze not straying from Bilbo.

The Hobbit felt utterly vulnerable and tugged the blanket up to cover his revealed chest, hoping desperately that this was a dream. A sick dream, but a dream nonetheless, one that he would awaken from _now_.

"As you can see I _am_ in a hole, and I have no intention of leaving anytime soon. I think.. I have found my new slave.." Azog's tongue flicked out to wet his thin lips, a disgusting pink muscle that seemed inhumanly long. Thorin's eyes darted to the side as he understood what the Pale Orc was suggesting, lips curling viciously to bare his teeth. Azog finally chose to acknowledge the Dwarf once more, cocking his head in mock innocence. "Unless.. you have already claimed this one, Dwarf?"

"_You will not touch him_." Thorin growled with such venom that Bilbo was certain the Orc would shrivel up and die, simply from his words alone. "I, Thorin, son of Thrain and King of Erebor, will not allow it." Azog's eyes widened a fraction of an inch before his grin returned full force, pleased to know who he was dealing with.

"It may not be wise to tell me who you are, King Under the Mountain. But I have dreamed of taking the head of a royal Dwarf and mounting it on a pike, for all to see. Which I intend to do with you, once I have my way with your Halfing, of course. I can hardly wait to have him squealing beneath me.." It was then that Thorin lost all semblance of control, throwing himself at the Pale Orc, who simply stepped aside and allowed the Orcs behind him to swarm over the Dwarf King. Thorin managed to slay a few who dared to lay hands on him, but there were too many of them for him to fend them all off.

He was soon forced onto his knees, hands bound behind him with thick rope that felt suspiciously like hair, glaring at Azog with unhidden rage. Thorin cursed himself for being so foolish and losing his temper, his heart pounding wildly in his chest as though trying to escape. Bilbo seemed to have realized the terrible situation he was in, scrambling up from the bed as he looked desperately for a way out or a weapon.

Which, neither existed.

The Hobbit had no choice but to back himself into the far corner of his room, eying Azog with a mixture of fear, loathing, and defiance. He had no intention of being taken willingly, and he had the strangest desire to appear strong for his mate. He could tell by the way Thorin was cursing in Khuzdul that he was upset with himself for not protecting Bilbo better, and he wished he could somehow reassure the King that he had done everything he could.

Bilbo's back was now pressed against the wall as though he was trying to sink through it, the Pale Orc stalking towards him with glittering eyes. He clutched his shirt, keeping it pinned together as best he could without the buttons. Blast Thorin for being so rough with it last night! Hands larger than the Dwarf King's reached for him, and he swatted at them viciously with a hiss, eyes narrowed.

"Come little Halfling.. I only intend to tear your tight little hole while your precious _King_ looks on. You have nothing to fear, for I will let you live so I may take you for years to come." Azog's purr was nothing like Thorin's and his words made the Hobbit's face contort further with disgust and terror. He couldn't help but shriek as those enormous, scarred hands found his wrists, lifting him up so their faces were nearly touching.

Azog's breath reeked of stale flesh and death, Bilbo squirming and tilting his head away from the scarred monstrosity.

"Put me down at once you foul creature!" The Hobbit tried to snarl, but his voice was but a small squeak that had the Pale Orc throwing back his head with a cruel laugh. Bilbo gagged as that long, thick tongue slithered from between thin lips and ran over his cheek, leaving a wet trail behind. He was about to protest further when he was tossed carelessly onto the bed, falling onto his back. He quickly flipped onto his stomach and made to crawl away, shocked when Azog suddenly appeared on the other side.

How had he..?

Bilbo was seized violently by his hair and forced close to the stinky fur that was covering Azog's arousal, horrified by the bulge. Why did Orcs even _have_ penises? What creature would willing mate with one? Bilbo's fear induced thoughts made him almost laugh hysterically, but he found any mirth died in his throat as the Pale Orc lifted the pelt and revealed what had been hiding beneath it. He had little time to study it (not that he wanted to) as Azog thrust his face against it, trying to force his lips apart.

The Hobbit stubbornly kept his mouth closed, eyes clamped shut as the horrid cock rubbed against his lips, hot, thick, and putrid. Azog did not seem put out however, grabbing Bilbo's face and forcing his jaw apart with one hand while the other was still firmly gripping his hair. The smaller male was positive he was going to lose a chunk of it at this rate, and he would've shaved his entire head if only to get away from this monster.

"No, sto-" His words were cut off as the huge tip was thrust into his protesting mouth, just the tip mind you, because no more of the enormous cock would fit. But that was all it took to make Bilbo gag, and he tried to bite down on it but his jaw was still being held open by a rough hand. He had no time to adjust to the thick meat, Azog beginning to thrust in and out rapidly to sate his sexual hunger.

Bilbo clawed at his thighs, but Hobbit fingernails were no match for tough Orc skin, and nothing he did seemed to affect his assailant. If anything his struggles made the other laugh and grin down at him wickedly before looking over at Thorin, who was watching though he desperately wanted to look away. He would take his mate's pain and suffering, and he would turn it into his own rage, and eventually strength. He would use this strength to brutally murder the Pale Orc, make him suffer as his poor Bilbo was.

The Dwarf King wanted to shout till his voice was hoarse, beg for Azog to stop, to take him instead, but he knew that would simply fuel the sick Orc's lust for Bilbo further. If the creature had wished to defile Thorin instead, he would've already done it. This was his punishment, and it was far worse than his own honor being stolen from him, as was intended.

The oral assault continued, tears streaming down Bilbo's cheeks, but he did not go limp, he did not give up. It was Azog who actually removed himself from the Hobbit's mouth, releasing the smaller being for a moment as he studied him with lust and consideration. Bilbo spat repeatedly onto the floor, not caring that the act itself was rather vile, rubbing violently at his lips. He went to back away into his corner yet again, when the Orc's deep voice stopped him.

"Strip for me, Halfling. If you refuse, I will cut off each of your King's fingers and use them to fuck you." Bilbo gasped at the sickening image, freezing up on his place at the edge of the bed. He dared to look over at Thorin, who shook his head ever so slightly, telling not to obey the order. But when his eyes found Azog's he _knew_ the Orc was not bluffing, and with shaky hands he moved to slip his shirt off.

"Bilbo!" Thorin hissed and began to try to stand again, only to be whacked on the back of the head and forced down once more.

"So that is your name, Halfling? _Bilbo_." Hearing his name escape foul lips made the Hobbit cringe and shrink down, his chest now bare. It was covered in love bites from Thorin, and while he had been somewhat ashamed of them earlier, he was now proud to wear them in front of his assailant. This Orc would _never_ own him. That privilege was Thorin's alone. "Pity you are so tainted.. I will simply have to cover these hideous marks with my own. Continue undressing, _Bilbo_."

The Hobbit clearly was hesitant to continue, but when Azog looked like he was going to head over to Thorin he quickly worked on untying his breeches. It was when the Pale Orc's eyes ran over his naked body greedily that he regretted his choice, but it was too late to turn back now. Bilbo did not dare look at his mate, though he felt blue eyes on him the entire time, instead keeping his gaze locked on one of Azog's scars on his chest.

"I hope you know I intend to kill you once all of this is over." Thorin's dark voice startled Bilbo, and he finally peeked at the Dwarf, shocked at how _enraged_ he looked. How his King was still bound and not leaping upon the Orc with his sword was beyond him, for he truly believed Thorin had the strength to get free just using his anger. Azog's eyebrow would've raised, if he had one, and he let out another mocking laugh as his hand found Bilbo's hair once more.

But instead of tugging viciously at it, he was petting gently, and in a way that was even _worse_ because if Bilbo let his mind drift he could almost pretend it was Thorin touching him.

"Is that so, Thorin, son of Thrain? Because I had the same thought for you. And if you were going to kill me, why not do it now, _before_ I further defile your mate?" The Orc was moving Bilbo now, and though the Hobbit struggled he still found himself with his face in the sheets, his bottom up in the air. "Unless you _enjoy_ watching him suffer.."

"I enjoy none of this! Do not even suggest it!" Thorin snarled, though guilt briefly flickered over his face because he knew he could do nothing to stop what was happening. He felt ill as he watched those dirty hands run over Bilbo's soft ass cheeks, squeezing and caressing them like a lover might, and grit his teeth at the distressed noises the Hobbit wasn't even aware he was making.

Poor Bilbo was fighting to keep his mind elsewhere, focusing on anything but the hands touching him. It grew difficult to ignore them however when Azog actually dared to _spank_ him, bringing his palm down hard onto his left buttock. Red blossomed beneath the rough touch, but Bilbo managed to bite back his cry of pain. The Pale Orc frowned, clearly wishing for more of a reaction, and did the same motion again, this time to the right cheek.

Chewing on the sheets helped keep the screams at bay, and when the hand came down repeatedly that was exactly what the Hobbit did. Azog growled in frustration at Bilbo's defiance, and finally caught onto his little 'trick,' forcing his head up so he had no way to muffle his cries. The next few blows on already raw skin had Bilbo openly sobbing, for he was by no means a masochist and did not enjoy pain.

The crying, however, seemed to sate the Orc's desire somewhat, and his hand did not come down again. The Hobbit struggled to reign in his sobbing, and get it under control, knuckles white from where he held the sheets. Just when he had quieted down to hiccuping cries, something incredibly large and thick breached him, tearing a scream from his throat that was inhuman. He writhed and squirmed and fought desperately to get the cock out of his body but Azog had managed to firmly entrench himself inside the Hobbit, hands clamped on his hips.

For one terrifying moment, Bilbo was sure he was going to split in half, feeling warm, sticky liquid drip down his thighs, informing him that he had indeed torn. His breath was ragged when it came back to him, and he could barely hear Azog's cruel laughter, too caught up in the roaring in his ears. He was vaguely aware of Thorin shouting, the Dwarf having lost control once he saw Bilbo's blood staining the sheets.

The Hobbit's entire body lurched back and forth as the Orc began to thrust in and out like a piston, bending over his body to whisper terrible things into his ears. Claiming that he would take Bilbo with him as his own personal slave so that they may recreate this moment again and again. The smaller male wished that he would fall unconscious, that the unbearable pain would take him and save him from this madness.

But no such reprieve came.

–

"This is unheard of! Orcs in the Shire, in Hobbiton! Why would they come here, of all places?" Gandalf simply could not wrap his mind around the sudden invasion, following closely behind Kili as they headed back out of the forest. Hobbits were such peaceful creatures! They were not fighters, they were no threat! But perhaps that was what interested the cruel beasts. Perhaps they had darker intentions than just taking over the Shire.

Images of gentle Hobbits in chains had the wizard gripping his staff tighter, especially the vivid image of Bilbo Baggins in chains. They stopped as they reached the top of a hill overlooking the main part of the Shire, and Gandalf's hand flew to cover his mouth. The thick smoke that had been floating through the forest was billowing out of the windows and doors of Hobbit holes, fire licking at the wood.

Hobbits were running around like headless chickens, their eyes wide with fright and confusion as massive Orcs hunted them down with their fierce weapons. Gandalf watched with horror as a defenseless Hobbit mother was slaughtered in front of her two children, and before the Orc could go for them he was running down the hill, shouting and waving his staff.

Kili recovered from his own shock quickly and rushed after the wizard, letting his arrows fly.

–

They had been clearing a path through to Bilbo's home when they finally met up with Fili, who was coated with black blood and had a wild look in his eyes. Relief filled them when he saw his brother and mate, and they would've embraced had the situation not been as dire as it was.

"I can't get into Bilbo's hole alone. There's too many Orcs guarding it.. I think.. I think they might be in there." Fili's voice had a worried edge to it. "I heard screaming, Gandalf, terrible, awful screaming.."

He had also heard laughter, which made his blood boil, but he was not so foolish as to run in without back up. The wizard nodded solemnly, straightening up before leading his two charges towards Bag End, noting that there were indeed a few Orcs gathered outside, and probably more within. It was Kili who made the first move, shouting taunts in Khuzdul and shooting off as many arrows as possible.

The Orcs that managed to survive the volley quickly shouted into the Hobbit hole, and soon a group of them were plowing towards the three companions. Fili rushed to meet them with his sword, cutting into the belly of one and spilling it's innards before stabbing another viciously in the face. Gandalf too, had taken out his own sword, and with teamwork they managed to cut down the entire mob.

They were just about to enter Bag End when Thorin appeared, or more really, was thrown out the door, his hands still bound and unable to keep him from falling on his face. A massive white warg stood over him even as he rolled onto his back, growling and snapping at Gandalf, Kili, and Fili.

"Uncle!" Kili cried in dismay, before growling back at the warg and aiming his bow and arrow at it. Gandalf seized his arm before he could shoot though, eyes grave as he watched who appeared in the doorway next.

"Azog the Defiler. I might have known." Gandalf only froze when he saw what the Pale Orc held against his chest, a naked, still squirming Hobbit, caked with drying blood and semen. Fili and Kili could not bear to look at Bilbo, or the smirking Orc who was setting him down on the ground, keeping a hand on his shoulder.

"Gandalf the Grey. How _old_ you look, wizard. How _scared_. You have come to the sinking realization that I am going to take your life, just as I intend to take King Thorin's."

"You won't lay a hand on our Uncle, you ugly bugger!" Nothing Gandalf could've done would have stopped the arrow Kili shot at Azog, but the Orc managed to dodge just enough so it merely clipped his ear. He snarled, more out of anger than pain, shoving Bilbo forward and kicking him to the side as he seized Thorin from the ground.

"You have only quickened his death, foolish Dwarf! Now watch as I spill his blood and stain the earth with it!" Azog pulled his sword from the sheath on his hip, ready to slit Thorin's throat, only to let out a yell of pain as one of his own Orcs' blades sank into the back of his leg. Bilbo twisted the blade with a hoarse sob, dirty and humiliated but determined as ever. While Azog was distracted, pulling out the sword, Fili and Kili charged at him, knocking into him so that he dropped Thorin.

"Cut my binds! Quickly!" The Dwarf King commanded, eager for the Pale Orc's blood, and once his wrists were free he picked up a discarded Orc sword, glaring at Azog as he stood tall and proud. "Now you shall feel the wrath of a King."

He lunged forward and their swords clashed, Kili and Fili very narrowly avoiding getting in their Uncle's way. They understood that this was a battle meant for him alone, which was why they had not slain Azog immediately when they first ran at him. The two Dwarves instead focused on fending off other Orcs that had come to their leader's aid, and the white warg, which soon lay dead with it's head completely severed from it's body.

This only further enraged Azog and his swipes at Thorin became more and more frenzied and powerful, the Dwarf barely able to keep up. Gandalf had swept Bilbo up in his robes, shielding him from prying eyes while dueling an Orc at the same time.

"G-Gandalf! I must help Thorin!" The Hobbit struggled to get away from the wizard's hold, and Gandalf had no choice but to release him as he had to focus on battling the Orc. Bilbo stumbled over an Orc corpse but that did not deter him as he searched for another weapon. The sword he had found earlier had been incredibly heavy, and it was a wonder he'd even managed to lift it in the first place. He knew that his mate, while fighting quite valiantly, was in trouble. Even with the injury to his leg Azog moved like a wild animal, relentless and vicious.

But Thorin was just as rage filled and determined. He blocked each strike against him, teeth bared and eyes blazing. Bilbo could've watched him fight for hours, in awe, but he knew the King did not have hours, and that each second was precious. By chance he found an Orkish dagger, one that he could actually lift, and silently crept up behind Azog. The Dwarf saw him with wide eyes, but he did not say a word, keeping the Pale Orc distracted as best he could.

The dagger plunged into his leg yet again, and Azog whirled around with a snarl, grabbing Bilbo by his hair. The Hobbit was not sure what the Orc's plan was, but if he had intended to harm Bilbo he had no chance, for Thorin's blade found the arm holding him up, slicing it off of his body. The fingers twitched before they released the Hobbit's hair and the arm fell to the ground, Bilbo jumping away from the screaming monster.

Thorin wasted no time in hacking at Azog's body while he was turned, tearing into it with his blade until the Orc was sinking to the ground, and his head was just at the right position to be removed. But the Dwarf king did not instantly behead him. He moved around so he was in front of the Pale Orc, breathing heavily and gripping his blood stained sword tightly.

"You destroyed this beautiful land. You threatened my life. Worst of all, you dared to defile my mate. And now, as punishment, it shall be _your_ head that will be stuck on a pike, for all to see." Thorin lifted his sword, ready to make the final blow, when he felt small hands grab at him. Bilbo was clinging to him, naked and dirty, but he was not crying. He looked fierce, ready to witness Azog's death.

So Thorin finally slashed his sword across the Orc's throat, before the foul creature could say anything, and his head fell from his body. It was then that the sword fell from the Dwarf King's hand. It was then that Bilbo began to sob, and it was then that Thorin embraced him.

**Note:** Oh no I killed my main villain.. Guess I need a new one! No but honestly I should've kept him alive longer but I didn't see any way to avoid it. Sorry Azog.. I really enjoyed writing you even if I made you really eloquent for an Orc.

Goodness this was a hard chapter to write. I am very much unhappy with it? It seems.. rushed to me. Probably because I cannot write fight scenes for the life of me, so if it all seems cheesy then I apologize. But the best way for me to get through a block is to just keep pushing through so that is exactly what I did!

I just have to say.. there were some lines that I snickered immaturely at. If you can find them then you're pretty cool.

Someone (awesome) asked if this was going to contain Mpreg and I am still debating if it will or not. Give me some thoughts on it? Comment if you'd like Mpreg or not and I shall decide for the next chapter! And no, it won't be Azog's demon baby. It will be a beautiful Thorin baby and we will all swoon when it's born, as it should be!

Also I have so many ideas for another Thilbo AU. I honestly can't decide which to pick. One is kind of crack-ish. It'd be a high school setting (they'd probably all be humans so it works better, but height differences are a necessity!) with Thorin as Mr. Popular and Bilbo's just that fly on the wall/wallflower kinda guy. And Ori, because he is so cute and awesome, is an artist who ships them like nobody's business. So he draws like.. explicit images of them together. Not sure where to go with it so if anyone wants to brainstorm with me hit me up!


End file.
